You Don't Know Me
by BuffGirl300
Summary: Hermione attends her best friends wedding but not with the feelings a normal best friend would have at a wedding. And Harry just doesn't know... OneShot! HHr


A/N- A one shot! This is a H/Hr fic and I am very pleased to be writing one again! Yay, anyway hope you enjoy.

Rating- Um, nothing bad anyone can read this.

Summary- Hermione attends her best friends wedding but not with the feelings a normal best friend would have at a wedding. And Harry just doesn't know...

Disclaimer- All things HP belong to J.K Rowling, song is from Jann Arden.

---------888888888888---------

' **You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me **'

Late, I was bloody well late to Harry's wedding! Well, five minutes late and I am much earlier than the rest of the guest will be but still late, all the brides maid's were supposed to be there by 1:15 and it was already 1:20! I slowed down my quick pace as the chapel was right ahead of me. This sight made me quite nauseated, my best friend was getting married today, and not to me. It just doesn't seem right. I walked into the chapel and there he was, he looked so nervous and gittery that I couldn't help but smile. His black hair was as tidy as it could be and he was already in his tux.

" Hermione. " He said with a wide grin I returned it and gave him my hand for a shake.

" Congratulations Harry. " I said quietly trying not to show too much emotion. He tilted his head before pulling me into a tight hug,

" Thanks Hermione, I'm glad you're a part of this. The girl's are in the back, " He said pointing to a door.

" Haven't seen the bride then yet? " I asked casually he laughed,

" And possibly curse our wedding? No, she refuses to even stick out her head you know Cho's a little superstitious. " He said earning a laugh out of me,

" A little? " I asked and he shooed me away to go back with the girls. The only reason I was even in the wedding was because Harry made Cho put me in it but in all reality I would much rather not have come at all. I walked into the back to see Cho already in the expensive white dress. She was beautiful.

" Hermione! " She said with a wide smile, " You made it. " She looked me over, " You look absolutely wonderful in that dress. " She told me, we bridesmaids did in fact have on rather nice dresses, they were a pale yellow strapless dress that I thought was much too clingy. I couldn't help but hate Cho even more because she was making it so difficult to hate her! In all honesty Cho was a really nice girl and nearly impossible to hate, but only nearly.

" You look gorgeous, " I told her truthfully, " Harry's quite nervous. " I added with a smile. She laughed,

" I'd hope. I can't believe I'm actually marrying him! I get to marry the man of my dreams, and my friend. " She added quietly. I looked down in sorrow wishing I could be the one on his pedestal. " But, not his best friend. " She said giving me a smile, " You know don't tell this to Ron, but I think if he would have rather had you as his ' best man ' you just didn't fit the title that well. " She joked and I smiled,

" Lucky me. " I whispered. Marietta was Cho's Maid of honor and she was busy messing with Cho's hair at the moment,

" He's one lucky guy. " Marietta told the bride who returned her best friends smile. I sighed deeply and began helping the best I could.

' **No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
Longs to hold you tight  
Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me **'

Everything was all set. And now I was walking down the isle, the bride still behind the doors behind me. My eyes connected with Harry's and I gave him a reassuring smile, oh what it would be like to be walking down this isle to be getting married with Harry. With Voldemort gone everything could be so perfect. He gave a small smile back and I stood in my place awaiting the bride. The music began and down walked the beautiful bride, I look over at Harry who stood staring straight at her with a nervous smile, Cho already has tears... As do I.

" We gather here today for holy matrimony... " I tuned out and stared at their hands which were entertwined. My best friend was no longer mine, and it hurts like hell, I've gone without a realtionship for years hoping praying he would realize I'm the one for him but I guess I just have to move on. You can't... Shouldn't get between true love. No matter how much it's killing me.

" Do you Cho Chang take Harry Potter to be you lawfully wedded husband, to hold, and to cherish until death do you part? " The preacher asked she smiled,

" I do." She replied,

" And do you Harry Potter take Cho Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold, and to cherish until death do you part? "

" I do. " Harry whispered, tears threatened to fall as did my legs as the preacher continued, it was a good thing she wasn't paying attention or she might have objected.

" ... Husband and wife. " She heard and the crowd cheered as the two kissed and Hermione stood there frigidly watching as the crowd dispersed. Before she knew it Cho pulled her into a tight hug,

" C-Congratulations... Mrs. Potter. " I added to convince myself this was all real. She smiled and pulled me,

" Come on we have to take pictures! " She said happily pulling me along.

' **I never knew the art of making love  
No my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too **'

We were at the reception and enjoying our meal when Ron who was seated next to me stood. The place was beautiful and the ceiling had been enchanted like the one at Hogwarts to show the outside sky and it was a very beautiful night.

" Well I was told to make a speech, which is why I've had three wines. " Laughter was heard and even I had to giggle slightly because well it was true. " I would just like to say, Harry I've known you for most of my life and I've never seen you as happy as I see you now. I know this is a dream come true you've loved Cho most of your life, and I'd just like to say, congratulations and thank Merlin you're not a bachelor anymore so girls will finally come after me! " Everyone laughed and took a gulp out of their wines, " Hermione? " He asked, I looked questionably at him and he pulled me up, " Your turn. " My eyes widened. Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

" Well um, I haven't gotten anything prepared. But I guess I would have to say er, Harry if anyone deserves happiness it's you. And Cho you are one lucky girl to get the affections of Mr. Potter. " My eyes started to water, " I've seen you Harry at your best... and your worst. I am so proud of what you've done and overcome...And that... And that you've made all the right decisions. " I whispered, " I love you, and wish the best for you both. " I raised my glass and stood, Harry gave me a smile his own eyes watery.

' **You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well you don't know me **'

Harry and Cho walk hand in hand to the limousine with bright smiles upon their faces. I watched with a fake smile on my face, she had no idea how lucky she was, they closed the doors behind them and-

My eyes opened. I looked around to see myself in my bed in the girls dorms, I sat up in bed and across the room Lavendar continued singing,

" You give your hand to me

And then you say goodbye

I watch you walk away beside the lucky- " I clasped my hand over the girls mouth with a scowl.

" Do me a favor and never sing when I'm asleep ever again! " I ran down to the common room to see Harry sitting on a sofa doing his divination homework.

" Oh hey Hermione- " He began, but I couldn't hold it in,

" Harry I love you! Please don't marry Cho it's a mistake she'll never love you the way I do and- " I stopped when seeing the look Harry was giving me. Oops.

" You... love me?" He asked his green eyes wide, I slowly backed,

" D-did I say that? Well what I mean was- " I stuttered,

" Shut up. " He said, I scowled,

" Excuse me? That's no way to talk- " I said angrily before being interrupted again,

" You love me. " He said I frowned,

" What makes you say that? " I asked pretending that it had never happened,

" Well you said it. And... I know you better than you think I do. " He added with a smile. My eyes widened,

" Oh?" I asked he nodded,

" Yes, you see, it you who doesn't know me as well as you thought you did. " He replied. I smiled slightly,

" Is that right? " I asked sitting on the sofa, he closed any space that was between us,

" Yes, you see I'm already married to Cho and she's expecting- " I glared and pushed him away earning a laugh from him. He pulled me close and our lips were mere inches from each other, his dark untamed hair connected with my forehead and I felt his lips brush against mine.

' **Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Cause you don't know me  
Oh no you don't know me  
OOhh...you don't know me **'

A/N- So what did ya think? Leave a review!


End file.
